


Ich fühle es auch

by A7064



Series: Düstere Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Am Bahnhof wartet Lily Luna vergebens darauf, dass Harry sie abholen kommt. Sie ahnt Schlimmes und macht sich auf die Suche nach ihm.
Series: Düstere Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065107





	Ich fühle es auch

Mit einem donnernden Pfeifen setzte sich der Hogwarts-Express wieder in Bewegung. Spätestens jetzt war Sorge angesagt. Zuerst hatte Lily sich noch nicht Böses gedacht, als sie voller Vorfreude auf die bevorstehenden Sommerferien aus dem Zug ausgestiegen war und ihren Vater, Harry Potter, nicht sofort hatte ins Auge fassen können. Immer noch war er eine Berühmtheit in der magischen Gesellschaft, immer noch riss sich die Presse um ihn. Er blieb deshalb gern im Hintergrund, wie ein Beobachter oder ein Schatten. Ihre Augen waren an all den Kindern vorbeigehuscht, die ihre Eltern bereits gefunden hatten oder wo die Eltern die Kinder aufgespürt hatten. Hugo hatte sich im Vorbeigehen bei ihr verabschiedet, er verbrachte den Anfang der Ferien gleich bei seiner neuen Freundin und würde erst in den folgenden Tagen zu Hause vorbeischauen. Wie schön er es doch hatte. Lily beneidete ihn darum und auch aus dem Grund, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, wenn Ron Weasley mal nicht am Bahngleis stand. Dann hatte er sich sicherlich nur verspätet und / oder steckte im Verkehr fest.

Bei Harrys Fernbleiben aber begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen.

Mittlerweile war sie fast allein am Steig. Die Menschen waren an einer Hand abzuzählen. Lily war sechzehn und sie durfte außerhalb von Hogwarts noch nicht zaubern. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie musste irgendjemandem Bescheid geben, dass sie hier alleine stand, damit irgendwann jemand kam und sie abholte. Ihre Mutter, Ginevra Potter, saß wahrscheinlich nichts ahnend zu Hause, immerhin hatte sie mit ihrem Ex-Mann abgesprochen, dass er die gemeinsame Tochter vom Bahnhof abholen würde. Eigentlich war geplant gewesen, dass Lily die nächste Woche bei Harry verbringen würde.

Eine einsame Träne lief über ihre Wange. _Reiß dich zusammen, Lily, hör' auf zu heulen!,_ ermahnte sie sich selbst, _bis jetzt ist doch noch kein Unglück geschehen._

Doch Harry hatte sich so gefreut, seine Tochter endlich wiederzusehen. Die beiden älteren Jungs hatten seit ihrem Abschluss nur Flausen im Kopf. James und Albus waren sowieso kindsköpfisch und heillos optimistisch. Ihnen fehlte das Vermögen, sich in Harry hineinzuversetzen. Lily an der anderen Hand jedoch –

Warum war er nicht aufgetaucht?

_So where do we go from here, huh?  
You have no discipline and that's clear, yeah  
So where do we go from here?  
You're not blameless, you're acting low  
Your strength has faded, you're showing bone  
I just really need to understand where your head's at  
And what you want from this  
_

„Entschuldigen Sie?", rief Lily einer Frau zu. „Bitte, entschuldigen Sie?"

„Hä?" Die Frau drehte sich zu ihr um und zog ihren kleinen Sohn an der Hand ein Stückchen näher zu sich. Als sie Lily erblickte, atmete sie auf. „Was ist denn, junge Dame?"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Können Sie mich in die Winkelgasse bringen?"

Misstrauisch und ein bisschen genervt wurde sie angesehen. „Da wollte ich aber nicht hin."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Lily schluckte. Sie wollte ihr jetzt auch wirklich nicht auf die Nerven gehen und den schönen Tag, den sie mit ihrem Sohn verbringen würde, unterbrechen. Doch in ihrer Brust schien sich eine Biene zu befinden, die wie wild geworden im Kreis surrte. Unruhig sah Lily zu Boden und versuchte ihre Beine ruhig zu halten. _Alles ist gut_ , dachte sie, _es wird schon nicht sein. Deine Reaktion ist wieder völlig übertrieben._

 _Was wenn nicht?_ Der Gedanke war wie ein Stich.

„Wartest du auf jemandem?"

Sie hob den Kopf. Die Frau mit dem Kind hatte sich noch einmal umgedreht und blickte sie fragend an. „Auf meinen Vater, aber ich denke, er wird nicht mehr auftauchen." Sie seufzte. „Dabei hatte er es versprochen."

„Du armes Ding!", rief die Frau aus. „Komm, wir bringen dich zur Winkelgasse."

Erleichtert atmete Lily auf. „Danke! Danke, vielmals!"

Die Aufregung war damit noch nicht gebannt.

Vom allseits bekannten Eingang der Winkelgasse aus musste Lily nur noch ein paar Schritte laufen. Harry wohnte über einem Ladengeschäft. Alle paar Monate wechselte der Inhaber, weil nichts sich über einen längeren Zeitraum halten konnte. Auch an diesem Tag war ein neues Geschäft eingezogen, doch Lily schenkte dem Schaufenster keinen Blick. Hastig stieg sie die Treppen hoch und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Gleich würde die Harry die Tür aufmachen. Vielleicht würde er nur im Unterhemd vor ihr stehen, weil er vergessen hatte, dass sie verabredet waren. Peinlich berührt würden sie beide lachen und der ganze Spuk hatte ein Ende.

Die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

Auf das Klingeln antwortete niemand. Sie hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Dad?"

Stille.

Nun konnte Lily sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Sie musste etwas tun. _Ja, vielleicht war er ausgegangen. Vielleicht ging er spazieren und lachte gerade in diesem Moment über irgendetwas._

_Vielleicht aber auch nicht._

Jetzt wurde ihr langsam schlecht.

_And I told you that it wasn't gonna feel right  
Now I'm staring at you standing in the limelight  
Everything is open and your chest tight  
Can you just let me in for once in your life?_

Sie konnte nicht einfach ihre Mutter zu Hilfe rufen. Diese mied das Thema Harry nicht ohne Grund. Ihre Brüder wären da vielleicht die bessere Adresse gewesen. Doch es scheiterte schon am Rufen: Sie war sechzehn, sie durfte nicht zaubern, sie konnte keinen Patronuszauber und auch das Muggelkommunikationsmittel, das Tante Hermine ihr zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, funktionierte in der Winkelgasse zuverlässig nicht.

Da Lily nicht weiterwusste, tat sie das Einzige, was ihr einfiel und sie klingelte bei Harrys Nachbarn. Dieser öffnete mit einem langen Gähnen die Tür.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie! Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken!" Über ihre Wangen legte sich ein roter Flimmer.

„Schon gut, Kleine", brummte er wie ein Bär. „Was ist denn?"

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie zufällig meinen Vater gesehen?" Sie fand selbst, dass ihre Stimme unnatürlich hoch klang. Weinerlich und beinahe so quengelig wie die eines Kleinkindes. Sie musste sich bemühen, mehr erwachsener zu klingen.

„Hm." Nachdenklich fuhr der Nachbar durch seinen Bart. „Jetzt wo du es sagst – Ich habe ihn tatsächlich seit einer Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber gehört habe ich ihn. Gestern Nacht zu einer unmenschlichen Uhrzeit."

„Was haben Sie gehört?", quiekte Lily wie ein Meerschweinchen. Alle Vorsätze hatte sie in den Wind geschlagen.

„Na ja, es klang so, als würde jemand etwas runterfallen lassen… Oder umkippen. Wenn es nicht so oft hintereinander vorgekommen wäre, hätte ich es sicher bis heute vergessen."

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und die Übelkeit verstärkte sich. Sie hörte sich selbst sprechen, doch es klang aus weiter Ferne: „Sir, ich bitte Sie! Sie müssen mit mir die Tür aufbrechen! Mein Vater sollte mich heute abholen und er ist nicht gekommen."

„Weiß niemand, wo er ist?", fragte der Nachbar verschreckt. „Hast du schon mal bei seinen Freunden oder so nachgefragt. Arbeitskollegen."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Willst du das nicht lieber zuerst machen?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Dad – Er hat Probleme und er meldet sich schon lange nicht mehr bei den meisten. Er ist sehr eigenbrötlerisch geworden und ist nur zuhause. Und allein. Ich bin die Einzige, die noch ab und an mal Zeit mit ihm verbringt."

Finster wurde sie angeblickt. „Na gut, Mädchen", sagte er schließlich. „Ich mache es. Ich bin übrigens Matthew."

„Lily."

Für einen kurzen Moment staunte sie, als er zurück in die Wohnung lief, doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden stand er wieder vor ihr. „Dein Vater hat bei mir einen Schlüssel hinterlegt, falls er sich mal ausschließen sollte. Wir wohnen immerhin schon seit Jahren Tür an Tür."

Ihre Hände zitterten und sie konnte dies auch nicht mehr unterdrücken, als Matthew aufschloss und sie die dunkle Wohnung betraten.

_No, I've never ever, ever felt so fucked up  
I can't even hide behind my make up  
I think I have to let you go  
('Cause that's what they've been telling me so)  
I can feel what it feels to be like you  
(And I can't be like you)  
I can feel what it feels to feel that too  
(Just tell me why)_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und sie endlich mehr als Schemen erkennen konnte. Sie fröstelte am ganzen Körper, als sie die ersten Schritte durch den Flur setzte. Das kleine Bisschen Wärme das Matthews Körper ausstrahlte, erreichte sie und ließ sie an eine weit entfernte Sonne denken.

„Dad?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Harry? Ich bin's, Matthew."

Schweigen.

Sie betrat das dunkle Wohnzimmer und ihre böse Vorahnung wurde zur Gewissheit, als sie die umgeworfenen Stühle und die zerfetzte Couch sah. Harry ging es nicht gut. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch zu Weihnachten war die spärliche Einrichtung noch in Ordnung gewesen, aber dies lag auch schon ein halbes Jahr zurück.

Nun bedeckten die Federn eines aufgerissenen Kissens den Fußboden. Ein Windhauch erfasste ihre Haare und schlüpfte unter ihr Oberteil. Lily hob den Kopf und suchte nach der Quelle, da erblickte sie das zerbrochene Fenster. Die Jalousie klapperte.

„Das erklärt, was gestern so geklirrt hat", flüstere Matthew hinter ihr.

Die kribbelnde Aufregung, die sich wie Schmetterlinge im Bauch anfühlen konnte, kannten die meisten nur vom Verliebtsein. Auch Lily war einmal verliebt gewesen und hatte mit solcher Anspannung dem nächsten Date entgegengefiebert. Nun und nicht zum ersten Mal zog sich ihr Magen aus Grauen zusammen. Sie wollte weitergehen und ihren Vater finden. Gleichzeitig wollte sie es auch lieber nicht. Jeder nächste Schritt machte ihr Angst. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihren Vater vor sich, erhängt oder mit aufgeschlitzten Pulsadern. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch ertränkt, aber sollte sie wirklich im Bad nachsehen gehen? Was, wenn es stimmte? Was tat sie, wenn er ihre Hilfe brauchte? In Zeitlupe und doch rasend schnell untersuchte sie die Umgebung. Harry blieb weiter verschollen.

Matthew kam auch dem Bad und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch dort war er nicht.

Wo war er bloß?

_And I told you that it wasn't gonna feel right  
You disassociate and always turn a blind eye  
You carried my bones and gave me the light  
I just wanna help you out, I just wanna help you out_

Lily trat näher an die Wohnzimmerkommode heran. Solang sie sich erinnern konnte, war ihr Vater nie ein Freund von Dekorationen gewesen. Auch seine Singlewohnung war nur mit dem Nötigsten eingerichtet. Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich auf den Möbeln angesetzt und man hatte denken können, dass sich lange niemand mehr dort aufgehalten hatte, würden nicht Reste des Mittagsessen und ein angebissener Apfel in der Küche stehen, die noch nicht vergammelt waren. Ein schimmliger Geruch kroch Lily in die Nase. Sie schüttelte sich und nahm das Foto vor sich in die Hand.

Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, als sie die glückliche Familie betrachtete. Sie hielt die Luft an, um nicht loszuheulen. Wenn sie genauer hinsah, blickte ihr Vater auch da ziemlich starr in die Kamera, während Ginny mild lächelte und die Lausbuben vergnügt grinsten. Sie selbst saß auf den Schultern Harrys und strahlte. Wie auch, sie hatte es damals nicht besser gewusst.

Das Bild war ein Zeugnis längst vergangener Tage.

Sie öffnete eine Schublade. Sie war voll mit Besitztümern, die auf den ersten Blick wertlos schienen. Ein selbstgestrickter Pullover mit dem Buchstaben F, ein altes, zerfleddertes Zaubertränkebuch, ein goldener Schatz, Briefe von Schnuffi, eine Karte von sogenannter Rumtreiber und Federn.

Lily musste schlucken.

Der Krieg hatte Harry nie losgelassen. Anders als die anderen durchlebte er ihn Tag für Tag nochmal.

Voller Wut stieß sie die Schublade zu. Durch das Krachen aufgeschreckt, drehte sich Matthew zu ihr um, sagte aber kein Wort.

_I promise it will hurt less  
If we get it off of your chest  
Stop holding on, playing the same old song  
For once in your life, your life_

„Er ist nicht hier", stellte Matthew fest. „Komm, ich bring dich zu deiner Mutter."

Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Die Feuertreppe! Sie führte aufs Dach. War er dort? Sie musste es herausfinden und es gab nur einen Weg. Lily eilte zum Fenster.

„Hey! Was wird das?"

Sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Ein kühler Windhauch kam ihr entgegen, als sie es öffnete. Flink war sie die schmale Metalltreppe hinaufgeklettert. Für Matthew, der ihr verwirrt hinterhersah, hatte sie keinen Blick.

Dann, auf der letzten Sprosse, entdeckte sie Harry.

Er lag zusammengesackt auf dem Flachdach. Seine wirren, schwarzen Haare mit den ersten grauen Strähnen verdeckten sein Gesicht. Regungslos hatte er Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt.

„Dad!"

Mit einem Satz war sie an seiner Seite und rüttelte an seinem Körper. Schlaff wackelte er hin und her.

„Dad!"

„Hä?"

„Dad!" Ihre Sicht verschwamm. Die Tränen brachen aus ihr hervor. Sie schrie und heulte, sie schimpfte und rang nach Luft. Der Rest des Tages ging in dem Meer ihrer Gefühle unter.

_I know you can't help it and I know it's not easy  
And maybe I'm being hypocritical  
But I'm worried about your health_

_  
I want you to see me grow up and I want you to see me fall in love  
I need your advice and I need your strength  
Don't you see you're beautiful and you're the light in my dark?  
You're the reason I have these sparks, you're the reason I laugh  
You're the backbone and it's hurting us all _ _t_ _o watch you kill yourself_

_  
And I don't want to have any regrets_   
_So don't leave me with your mess  
Please, I love you, I love you_

_zwei Monate später_

Ungewöhnlich nervös zerrupfte sie die Serviette. Die Kellnerin schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick und augenblicklich unterließ sie es. Um sicherzustellen, dass ihre zittrigen Finger nicht das taten, was sie wollten, setzte sie sich auf ihre Hände. Sie schreckte zusammen, als die Glöckchen an der Tür einen neuen Besucher ankündigten und Sekunden später ihr Vater auf sie zusteuerte.

Er war da und er war sogar pünktlich.

„Lily."

„Dad."

Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig ein warmes Lächeln und Harry griff zur Begrüßung nach ihren Händen. Die Berührung war zart und seine Finger, die um ihre geschlungen waren, spendeten ihr Wärme. Mit Grauen dachte sie an den Tag vor zwei Monaten zurück, an dem sich seine Haut so kühl angefühlt hatte. Mitten auf dem Flachdach hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren, ausgeknockt durch einen Medikamentencocktail. Glücklicherweise, denn Lily wusste, wäre das nicht geschehen, hätte ihn nichts vor dem Sturz bewahren können. Sie lächelte und versuchte, die finsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. _Es war nicht so weit gekommen._

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry.

„Gut." Sie blickte in seine Augen. „Wie geht es _dir_?" Das war die viel wichtigere Frage.

Ihr Vater nickte. „Auch gut... Besser."

Eine peinlich berührte Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Lily lenkte ihren Blick auf die vorbeischreitenden Passanten. _Deswegen bist du nicht hier,_ ermahnte sie sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihr Vater verlegen durch sein Haar strich.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, Lily?"

Sie nickte kräftig und musste sich zwingen, aufzuhören. „Ja, wollte ich."

„Das ist gut. Ich freue mich, dass du Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen hast. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, denn ich wollte auch noch mit dir sprechen." Seine Finger zogen kleine Kreise auf dem Tisch. „Ich habe mich nie bedankt."

„Das ist doch nichts, wofür man sich bedankt."

„Doch. Wärst du nicht gewesen – Hättest du nicht nach mir gesehen -", stammelte Harry. „Ich bin dir was schuldig… Du bist so stark, Lily. Eigentlich sollte ich auf dich aufpassen, nicht du auf mich."

Flehend blickte er sie an und Lily musste schlucken. Er litt noch immer und er war so einsam. Sie sammelte ihren Mut zusammen und machte den Mund auf. „Sag Dad, bist du sauer auf Mum oder auf James und Albus?"

Harry war verwirrt. „Warum sollte ich sauer sein?"

Lily blinzelte. „Mum hat sich von dir getrennt wegen deiner Probleme. James und Albus haben kaum Kontakt zu dir."

„Lily..."

„Sollten Familien nicht zusammenhalten?" Sie ballte ihre Hände. „Ich würde dich verstehen, wenn du wütend wärst."

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bin ich aber nicht. Meine Probleme sind meine und ich habe mich darum zu kümmern. Es ist doch nicht so, als ob sie es nicht versucht hätten, mir zu helfen. Ginny hat so viel getan, als du noch klein warst – du kannst dich gar nicht daran erinnern. Und James und Albus – ich kann verstehen, dass sie sich dem nicht gewachsen fühlen und mich daher meiden. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich an ihrer Stelle getan hätte."

„Aber ich kann es doch auch!"

Mit einem Lächeln fasste er wieder nach ihren Händen und umklammerte ihre Finger. „Und ich wundere mich jeden Tag über deine Kraft."

Seine Augen funkelten und sein Lächeln erstarb. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du mich loslässt, wenn es für dich zu schwer wird. Ich will dich nicht mit hinunterziehen. Lebe dein Leben, mache dich nicht wegen mir kaputt. Versprich es mir."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen."

„Du solltest es tun, wenn es zu viel für dich wird. Aus reinem Selbstschutz", hielt Harry dagegen. „Wenn meine Nähe zu dir Gift ist, dann möchte ich nicht, dass du dich willentlich zugrunde richtest."

„Weißt du, warum ich immer wieder deine Nähe suche?" Lily biss sich auf die Lippen. Sollte sie es sagen? Würde sie ihn damit vielleicht nicht noch mehr belasten? Er sollte sich um seine Gesundheit sorgen, nicht auch noch um ihre.

„Warum tust du es?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Weil ich es auch fühle, Dad."

Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Ach, was machen wir bloß?" Schluchzend zog er sie in eine Umarmung und sie klammerte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Lily."

„Ich dich auch, Dad."

_-Lyrics von Dream State: "I feel it too"_


End file.
